Julie Su the Journy Towards Peace
by Falconpawnch7
Summary: Julie-Su, Former Dark Legionarie, fell in love with the Guardian Knuckles 8000 years ago and now they live together defending the floating island. But how did she arrive at that point?
1. Chapter 1: The Quest

Morning, her alarm beeps as always and she turns it off as usual. She gets up and walks into her bathroom, as she washes her face she notices a boredom in her gaze. She smiles and says, "Today that is a thing of the past." She puts on her clothes and boots and heads out her door. She is greeted by the usual fanfare of shouting and moving equipment as the Legion runs its normal shift. She walks down the path and is immediately greeted by her commanding officers' yelling, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN JULIE-SU, YOU'RE FIVE MINUTES LATE!"  
>She ignores him and gets straight to work repairing her Hover Bike. The officer starts to say something then thinking better of it starts yelling at some rookies who are supposed to be moving a jet engine. She thinks to herself, "Today is the Day, finally get to test this things new engine!"<br>As she is just about to replace a panel an announcement rings over a loudspeaker, "Julie-Su, report to Grandmaster Kragoroks' office At once!" She sighs and gets up and heads to the Grandmasters' office. "Why?" She thinks, "What did I do this time?" She nervously rings her hands as she approaches the building she knew all too well. The last time she was here was when she tore a legionary's' Mechanical arm off for insulting her hair. She reaches the two grand Oak doors and prepares for the worst, but the worst never comes. Instead she is greeted by Kragorok in a manner best suiting old friends who have run into each other for the first time in years, "Ah Julie-Su, come in have a seat. Wine?" Julie-Su looks at the glass of red liquid in front of her, "No thanks, I don't drink wine." Kragorok laughs and says, "Ah yes, you always were into the homemade stuff, I can have a bottle sent up if you want." Julie-Su shakes her head, "No thank you, I don't want to impose." Kragorok again laughs and says, "Yes best not to dull the nerves before a mission, especially a big one." She feels an immediate sensation that could be joy or doubt and asks, "Really, Me? A Big Mission? You're joking aren't you?" Kragorok laughs and says, "I've been going through your records and you have shown much improvement. I thought now would be the perfect time to give you this." He holds up a mission file, labeled Project: Ace, and hands it to her. She reads the contents of the file, "Ahem 'Your mission is to infiltrate the stronghold and sabotage the guardian by killing him. This mission will require both Brain and Brawn.' Something I have plenty of! I'll do it!" A wicked smile passes Kragoroks' face but she is too excited to notice, Excellent, now here is your equipment, a hooded robe to disguise your face, one standard issue Plasma rifle, and one grappling attachment." She takes the gear and notices a lightness to the rifle, but wanting to be kind she takes it and exits. When she exits Kragorok smiles and says, "If all goes according to plan, the minute the rifle fires, not only will the guardian die, but Julie-Su as well."

She returns to her home and opens a secret compartment of her closet and pulls out a pair of large, Mechanical looking Boots. "With these," She thinks, "Not only will my kicks be powerful, but I'll have a trusted friend with me." She then opens a secret hatch on the back of her right boot, revealing a plasma pistol. She smiles and puts the clunky boots on. She slips the cloak on and heads to the airfield, where she plans to rent a ship, unfortunately the ship master is no help, "Ah Julie, the damaged ships are over there. I remembered to get a forklift this time." She is not amused by his attempt to be funny. It was bad enough being a member of the lowest sector, the utter lack of respect had started to get to her. She speaks slowly trying not to go off on him, "No. I am actually here for a working ship." The ship master laughs and says, "You and the rest of your rag-tag brigade, I'm surprised how many of you junkies we need. You people have no work ethic, I mean I'd have more ships if you did your jobs better." As if the entire brigade was speaking through her she yells, "YOU DON'T MAKE OUR JOBS ANY EASIER! IF YOU DIDN'T GO GIVING SHIPS TO INEXPIREIENCED PEOPLE FOR KICKS YOU'D HAVE ALL THE SHIPS YOU NEED! Ahem… Besides if I don't get a ship, you have to answer to Kragorok." She waves the official mission documents in his face and his expression goes from a joking one to a panicked one, "One small cruiser with the works, coming up!" She smiles and follows him to a small ship named 'Black Charity' and takes the starter chip without a word. She eases into the pilots chair and takes a breath, she is in her element, outside she is no one, a number, behind the wheel she is the best pilot in the legion, they just refuse to see it. She begins the take-off protocol and eases back on the throttle, "You are clear for departure." The cold metallic voice says. As she leaves the encampment her mind races with excitement as she is free in the air. She does many complex maneuvers, thinking to herself, "This day just got better, I'm finally getting recognized for my skills and not as a grunt or as the only female pilot. But I can't help wondering, why me? Out of all the Legionaries that have extensive training in the field, why me, a pilot that barely passed the entrance exam?" As she ponders this the Cold Metallic voice chimes in, "Approaching target." She clears her mind and sets the ship down in a grove and raises her hood. As soon as she leaves the ship a strong sense of doubt enters her mind, "What am I doing here? I'm not stealthy, I'm not entirely sure of myself and I have no idea where I am! But I know one thing, I am NOT a quitter!" With only a slight hesitation she moves out, towards the target and her destiny.

She moves through a dense forest till she comes across a lake. She decides to stop and refill her canteen here. "GET OUT OF HERE!" A strange voice shouts, "You guys ain't welcome round these parts!"  
>She turns around just in time to block a punch from an enraged Crocodile. She blocks another blow and says, "Have you no honor? You never attack a person with their back turned! You are extremely annoying, now why don't you give me a break?" She flips the crocodile over her back and tazes him to make sure he stays down. "Strange." She thinks, "I expected a little more resistance, I mean he only threw two punches. Probably just protecting his lake, poor idiot." She caps her canteen and moves on. She comes to a temple and upon entering she is greeted by a red echidna with a white sideways crescent on his chest. She tries to leave but he has already seen her, "So you're the poor soul they decided to send on this suicide mission? I pity you, but I have to kill you now." She is too caught up in moment to remember her Plasma weapons, so she does the first thing that enters her mind, RUN! He follows her as she tries to shake him but he always seems to be one step ahead of her. Near the edge of the forest she trips over a root and falls to the ground. Not noticing her hood falling off she prepares to defend, but no punches come. Instead she sees his hand extended as if to help her. He smiles and says, "Don't just lay there, take my hand." She reaches up and with the touch of his hand she feels all her troubles melt away, like he was the only one who mattered to her. He is obviously feeling the same way as he is blushing and nervously saying, "My name is Knuckles, what's yours?" She stares into his eyes and says, "Julie-Su, My name is Julie-Su." The moment she gets this sentence out all the stress of the situation melts away. Knuckles smiles and says, "I like your name Julie-Su. It's beautiful like you; I have a feeling that when I am with you I am complete." At this moment the years of torment and being put down blow away like the wind and she realizes who she is, Julie-Su. Not just a number, not just a solider, a person. Julie-Su blushes, smiles and says, "Thank you Knuckles, you don't know what that means to me." Julie-Su then started thinking, "I don't know why but I HAVE to be with him! Forget Kragorok, forget the legion, Forget ALL of them!" Julie-Su turned towards the forest and said, "I have to go, but I'll be back!" Knuckles was confused, "Where are you going?" Julie-Su yelled back, "To quit the Legion to be with YOU!" And so Julie-Su ran back to her ship got in turned around and headed back to the encampment, flying close to the Grandmasters' office she yelled, "KRAGOROK! I QUIT!" Kragorok walks out and says, "Well, I'm very disappointed, not only did you fail the mission, but you brought shame to the family name. Shoot her." Julie-Sus' eyes widen in terror as the Legionaries next to Kragorok take aim at her. Thinking quickly Julie-Su turns the ship around and raises the blast shields. As she flies off the two legionaries ask, "Shall we pursue?" Kragorok raises his hand and says, "No, she's as good as dead anyways, might as well give her the memories that we stole from her." Kragorok walks over to a console and presses a button. Meanwhile Julie-Su is flying at a great speed wondering why Kragorok would order her dead when a surge of memories come rushing back to her, causing intense pain that makes her release the wheel. The ship goes into a spiraling nose dive to the ground, luckily for Julie-Su her back hits the eject button and she flies out of the cockpit seconds before impact. Landing hard on her right arm, breaking it, she gets up and feels immediate pain, "AAAUGHH! Must find Help." Julie-Su starts walking in the direction she was flying with no idea where she is. About five miles later she sees the lights of a vehicle approaching her, "HEY OVER HERE! AUUGHHH!" The vehicle approaches her and stops in front of her; the driver gets out and is revealed to be none other than Knuckles. He smiles and says, "Are you up for a fun ride? Let's get you to a hospital."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Desolation

As the door of the cryo-pod opened, she slowly began to feel a sense of dread creep up her spine, "Something tells me I'm not gonna remember today fondly." She thinks to herself. She steps out of the pod to find two or three empty pods and four closed pods. " Did I wake up early?" She says aloud, "Am I alone?" Suddenly the Pod to her left let out a hiss as the door opened. Slowly her feelings begin to stabilize as Knuckles steps out of his pod, a look of rage and confussion on his face, " WHERE'S VECTOR? I swear when I find him I'm gonna ring the argument right out of him!" She taps him on the shoulder, catching his attention, and smiles. She looks longingly at him as if to say, "Can we leave?" But his permenant glare is clearly saying, "Not now." She sighs and leans against a wall, slowly sinking into a sitting position, and says, "Aren't you curious as to what's outside?" He takes a breath and slowly says, an apologetic tone in his voice, "I would but something is telling me to wait." Before he can say anything else the other pods hiss and the rest of the Chaotix emerge. Almost Immediatly all rage is turned towards Vector, who tries to defend himself, " Hey guys ot's not my fault, I was just trying to be a good friend!" Not satisfied with his excuse, Espio pulls out a Kunai and Tackles him. While the fight goes on bellow she looks for a way out, " Come on, there has to be a door somewhere!" She thinks. All of a sudden she trips on an ancient pipe and crashes through the wall, "OW! That hurt!" Knuckles runs out to help her up, "You gonna be Okay? Quite a feat taking out a wall." She brushed herself off and walked away from the crumbled wall, observing her surroundings, "Since when did we get into the Jungle?" At that Moment Knuckles grabbed her, Piggybacked her and started to run to the east. As he ran she noticed many strange things, trees and Plants where buildings once stood, beasts running wild, and she began to fear where Knuckles ran. "Where are we going?" she asked, a hint of fear was evident no matter how hard she tried to hide it. It didn't matter, he didn't hear her, he was acting on pure instinct. At last he burst out of the foliage to what appeared to be a cliff, about fifty feet out was a rock, upon which a shrine sat. The hint of fear turned into a blaring siren as Knuckles ran to the edge, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed as loud as she could. When he reached the edge he leapt in the air and began to soar. Julie looked down and saw that the rock and the main land were suspended in the air by some strange force, "What in Aurora's name is going on?" she said as they landed on what seemed to be a hard cloud. Knuckles tried to set her down but she clung to him like glue, "No way am I getting down, I don't think I can stand on a cloud." she said to him her face so close to his it was almost a kiss. Just then a strong wind blew and the cloud blew away to reveal they were standing on a wooden bridge. "I don't get it, Knuckles what is going on?" she asked trying to ignore the fact the wind had blown her hair hard enough to knock it in her face. She looked back to the jungle to see that Vector, Espio and Charmy emerge the same look on there faces, one that was a mix of wonder and confusion. As she went to go get them Knuckles stopped her and pointed to the shrine, "This way, we have to go this way." Even though his behavior was worrying Julie, she followed without question. As they climbed up the steps a growing sense of fear entered Julie's mind, "What is up there? I don't know how long we've been out, and I have seen no Echidnas since. What if we were wiped out? What if something else owns the land? What if they're up on top of the shrine?" The pool of thoughts calmed when it was revealed that only a giant green gem sat at the top. "The Master Emerald." Knuckles mouthed, as he went forward to touch it. The moment his hand made contact the emerald shot out a beam of energy that knocked Knuckles on his back. Julie screamed and tried to run forward to help but was stopped by a visage of Locke, Knuckles father, "Julie, I know you want to help but this is an event that has been foretold in the scrolls of my elders. I have wiped his memory of his previous life and made it look like he is the last of his kind, guarding the master emerald for the rest of his life. The first glimpse he gets of you will shatter that visage and cause events so catastrophic it would end life as we know it. I have provide a refuge on the cliff over looking the shrine, it is here you will live until the day comes for Knuckles to gain the knowledge of the past. Archimedes will look after you until then." "Come Julie, we need to leave before he wakes up." Archimedes said with a somber attitude.

"Day 1. I already miss him, I can see him from my hide away, making traps, and sleeping by the emerald. I just want to run out and embrace him, but Archimedes always stops me somehow. I'm slowly losing it with only one person to talk to and I think that soon I may start shooting." She read and reread these words to be sure that she wrote them, then looked out the window to see her dozing lover and then fell on her bed and cried. The next few days went as such, Archimedes would wake her up and serve breakfast, he would try and talk to her about things that would keep her mind away from Knuckles, then she would get up and go into the den and sit for a while watching a strange video that Archie had picked up before they were frozen, she would then try and escape only to be stopped by Archimedes and locked in her room until the next meal. Eventually Archimedes would find her things to occupy her time, like a hair style kit, a sketchbook and some art supplies. She enjoyed the sketchbook as it remind her of how much she loved to draw. She only wondered where her old sketchbook would be as she had left it at the lady Laura-Le's house. At least she had her Diary, which she wrote in constantly. It was her voice in these sad times and she never shared it with anyone. "Day 10. For a time it felt like the entire island was falling, then there was a crash and I felt like we had entered the center of Mobius. I looked out the window at the highest pinnacle of the sun and saw both Knuckles and the Emerald gone. This is the third time this has happened and I fear that one day he will never come back." Two days later she began to feel pains in her left hand, and when she removed her glove she saw that her scar, that she had given herself during the Joining* ceremony, was enflamed. As she stared at the red scar in the sea of Magenta fur she began to cry, " Why must we be separated? I can't live without you, surely you are having the same feelings?" As the pain came in it's waves a plan began to formulate. She had always been allowed outside whenever Knuckles went missing, even though Archimedes had her back inside when he returned, but only because he knew where she was. What if she hid from Archie until Knuckles returned? As the waves became faster and stronger, her resolve grew as well, she could do this!

"Day 14. I have successfully dodged Archie and I await Knuckles return. I saw him on the north end heading for the emerald, after being dropped off by a strange Fox and Hedgehog. I am at the shrine waiting right now." She clipped her pen to her belt as she sat against the Emerald waiting for Knuckles to return. As she waited she began to wonder if this was the correct course of action, "He might not remember me right away, and he is fast to act. He thinks he's had this job forever, do I really want to prove him wrong?" These thoughts were shoved aside when she heard him yell, "THE EMERALD!" She stands and takes a step forward and greets him, "Buenos Dias sweetie. Did you miss me?" For a brief moment a look of confusion crossed his face, but was immediately replaced with a snarl of pain as the memories came rushing back to him. The pain was so great it forced him on his knees. Julie ran to him shouting at the top of her lungs, "KNUX! ARE YOU OKAY? He looks up smiling in what looks like the first time in years, though she knows better, and says, "Julie, I'm back." At the mention of her name she runs towards him arms open, but is stopped by him saying, "Not here, we're being watched." He walks over to the emerald, gets on his knee and says, "I think I can handle it Archimedes. Watch the emerald while I'm gone." He smiles at her and picks her up, "I found a nice spot in the Marble Garden, we can do whatever we want there. But the most important thing is that you're happy. I love you, my sweet Julie-Su."

Author's Note: *Joining Ceremony. The perfect solution to Julie-Su's problems with marriage, Marriage without a public ceremony. It is preformed under a crescent moon in a cherry blossom field (Deadpool would be in heaven). The two performing will remove their gloves, left for female, right for male, and cut a gash in the palm. They will then exchange blood while saying a special premade confession of love. After they close the wounds they consummate their love.


End file.
